eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Minute Mart
The Minute Mart is a little supermarket located at 1 Bridge Street where the market is it's also next door to The Queen Victoria Public House. The Minute Mart was originally called First 'Til Last and ran by Ashraf Karim and Sufia Karim. In 1998 Terry Raymond and Irene Raymond. Janine Butcher previously worked there until Ian Beale offered her better money to work for him. It was then sold and re-named the Minute Mart. Nita Mistry then worked in the Minute Mart until she left to live with with Robbie Jackson in India. After Nita left Mr. Hendry became the store manager and Gus Smith took over the till but was later dismissed for accidentally switching all the freezers off, which ruined the stock. Patrick Trueman and Yolande Trueman then owned and ran the shop. Yolande later left and Patrick ran it for a while before giving it to Denise Fox and Kim Fox-Hubbard. In March 2015 the The Minute Mart was due to close but 17 March 2015 Melissa Phillips from The Minute Mart head office came and told Shabnam Masood that The Minute Mart chain was bought out by a new parent company and would remain open. Staff , Patrick Trueman and Yolande Trueman (2008) ]] Current *Helen (Assistant 2004-) *Honey Mitchell (Assistant 2016-) *Debbie (Assistant 2018-) *Kim Fox-Hubbard ( Assistant 2018-) Past (11 June 2001)]] *Barry Evans (2001-200?) *Stacey Fowler(Assistant 2004-2006) *Patrick Trueman (Manager, 2004-11) *Yolande Trueman (Manager, 2004-08) *Zainab Masood (Assistant) (2011-2013) *Kim Fox-Hubbard (Manager, 2011-14) *Shirley Carter (Assistant) (2013) *Heather Trott, ( 2008-2011) *Denise Fox (Manager 2011-14, Temporary Assistant 2015-2017) *Shabnam Masood (Assistant, Manager 2015-2016) *Derek Harkinson (Assistant 2017) *Gus Smith First til Last *Naima Jeffery *Saeed Jeffery *Tina Hopkins (1987) *Rezaul Gabir (Assistant) *Carol Jackson (Assistant) Gallery First Til last Food Store.jpg|Before First Til Last opened, it was called Food Store but was first seen boarded up (1985) Easties shop 1985.png|First til Last (1985) First Til Last Sign.jpg|First Til Last Sign (1993) First Til last Graffiti (21 March 1985).jpg|First Til last Graffiti (21 March 1985) First Til last Graffiti 2 (21 March 1985).jpg|First Til last Graffiti (21 March 1985) First Til last Graffiti 3 (21 March 1985).jpg|First Til last Graffiti (21 March 1985) First Til last Graffiti 4 (21 March 1985).jpg|First Til last Graffiti (21 March 1985) First Til last Graffiti 5 (21 March 1985).jpg|First Til last Graffiti (21 March 1985) First Til Last Closed Sign (4 April 1985).jpg|First Til Last Closed Sign (4 April 1985) First Til Last (23 April 1985).jpg|First Til Last (23 April 1985) First Til Last 2 (23 April 1985).jpg|First Til Last (23 April 1985) First Til Last Boarded Up.jpg|First Til Last Boarded Up (1993) Terry Raymond First Til Last.jpg|Terry meeting Mr Hargrove to see if the Business can be salvaged. (1993) Minute Mart Minute Mart Outside.jpg|Minute Mart Minute Mart Outside 2.png|Minute Mart Minute Mart Inside.jpg|Minute Mart inside. Minute Mart Inside 2.jpg|Minute Mart inside. Gus_Smith_Minute_Mart_(7_March_2003).jpg|Gus Smith Minute Mart (7 March 2003) Zainab and Denise Minute Mart.jpg|Zainab and Denise Patrick working in the Minute Mart (2011).jpg|Patrick working in the Minute Mart (2011) Minute Mart CCTV (2011).jpg|Minute Mart CCTV, in E20 Series 3 (2011) Minute Mart inside 2014.jpg|Minute Mart Inside (2014) Minute Mart inside 2014 2.jpg|Minute Mart Inside (2014) Minute Mart 2014 Stockroom door.jpg|Stockroom door (2014) Minute Mart Stocking.jpg|Minute Mart Stock taking (2014) Minute Mart Shelves.jpg|Minute Mart Shelves (2015) Minute Mart Price List.jpg|Minute Mart Price List (2015) Minute Mart Alcohol.jpg|Minute Mart Alcohol (2015) Minute Mart Stockroom.jpg|Minute Mart Stockroom (2015) Minute Mart Stockroom 2.jpg|Minute Mart Stockroom (2015) Minute Mart Closing Down Sale Poster.jpg|Minute Mart Closing Down Sale Poster (2015) Minute Mart Bag (2015).jpg|Minute Mart Bag (2015) Minute Mart (2015).jpg|Minute Mart (2015) Minute Mart Scratchcards (2015).jpg|Minute Mart Scratchcards (2015) Minute Mart Opening and Closing Times (2015).jpg|Minute Mart Opening and Closing Times (2015) Minute Mart Opening and Closing Times 2 (2015).jpg|Minute Mart Opening and Closing Times (2015) Honey Mitchell Minute Mart (1 March 2016).jpg|Honey Mitchell Minute Mart (2016) Louise Mitchell Thief Poster (22 April 2016).jpg|Louise Mitchell Thief Poster (22 April 2016) Libby Fox Email to Minute Mart (14 November 2016).jpg|Libby Fox Email to Minute Mart (14 November 2016) Minute Mart Walford Gazette Advert (24 November 2016).jpg|Minute Mart Walford Gazette Advert (24 November 2016) Derek Harkinson Minute Mart (25 April 2017).jpg|Derek Harkinson Minute Mart (25 April 2017) Kim Fox-Hubbard Minute Mart Badge (26 April 2018).jpg|Kim Fox-Hubbard, Minute Mart Badge (26 April 2018) Minute Mart Stock Room (24 December 2018).jpg|Minute Mart Stock Room (24 December 2018) Minute Mart Chocolate (21 February 2019).jpg|Minute Mart Chocolate (21 February 2019) Minute Mart Alcohol (3 February 2020).jpg|Minute Mart Alcohol (3 February 2020) Category:Community Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Facilities in Walford